


I Just Miss Him

by Kai_Draws



Series: Overwatch Drabbles/ Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mercy cares a lot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, You know when you blame yourself for other people's actions?, like really, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: Little 400 word drabble that came to me while I was surfing tumblr in which Jack Morisson feels remorse for what Gabe did to himself.





	I Just Miss Him

Angela headed down to the bar, checking the area for the third time that night. According to Athena’s monitoring a certain Soldier had been hiding down here in the early hours of the morning, attempting to drink his problems away. Normally Angela would let these little fits be but seeing as it’s been going on for the past few weeks… Jack’s health was starting to suffer, and that’s where she had to step in. 

She crept her way around a corner, seeing the classic “76” insignia adorned on his blue jacket. His visor sat to his left as he downed another glass. “McCree?” Jack called behind him, thinking the footsteps were that of the cowboy who usually joined him at this hour. 

“A bit far off there Commander, is your hearing ok?” Angela lightly teased. She stepped up to the bar stool and took a seat next to the CO. 

He shook his head at her, “What’re you doing up this late, Ziegler?” though he had a feeling why she was down here. She saw that in his eyes, the way his shoulders grew heavy as he prepared himself for what she was going to say.

“Jack…” She said gently, using his name, “You can’t continue going on like this; you can’t blame yourself for what happened, and I won’t allow you to continue coping like this.” Her hand found its way to his shoulder, squeezing gently. 

He grunted, taking another sip of his drink, “You don’t know what it’s like Angela… Reyes.. it didn’t have to end the way it did.”

“It wasn’t your fau-”

Slamming his hands on the table, “Dammit Angela, it WAS!” he yelled in frustration, watching the scientist jump, “Reyes wouldn’t be a fucking sociopath dead set on ruining the world as bad as it ruined him. I pushed him too far Angela…  **_I_ ** couldn’t be satisfied where I was, I had to be the better soldier.” He gripped his head in his hands, “It’s my fault he stretched his body’s limits and became that… that  _ monster _ .”

“You had no control in what Gabe chose to do,” Angela said, grabbing his arm, “It was his choice to do what he did Jack,  _ please _ , stop blaming yourself for his actions.” She pulled him into a hug, “Stop breaking yourself, we’re all worried about you.”

Jack wrapped his arms around her, “I just miss my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man, I don't know why I do these things to him
> 
> If you have a request feel free to drop it in my tumblr!
> 
> https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
